


The First Kisses

by shatterthefragments



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, sennywritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatterthefragments/pseuds/shatterthefragments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sennynetwork's prompt was to write a First Kiss for them.<br/>That it didn't have to be on New Year's, but it was influenced by the time the prompt was issued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

New Year's eve had long since passed, the half-drunken haze of New Year's day going with it, and they still hadn't had their first kiss... however, that was the first time that they went from not really touching each other at all, just sitting or standing next to each other, to holding hands for the first time.

When the counter for midnight went off, Benny blushed a furious red and grabbed Sam's hand, looking away, embarrassed, until Sam clasped his hand back.

 

On Valentine's Day, Benny left for the store, then came back, waiting at the door for Sam with a bundle of flowers and a basket of food with a blanket lying on the top of it. They walked out to a clearing near a waterfall in the forest – mist spraying near them, but not actually getting them wet, creating beautiful, arching rainbows around them. They still didn't kiss each other, but they walked back to the bunker hand-in-hand and side-by-side. If someone was to try and tell the two apart by the silhouette, only their heads would be an indication.

 

St. Patrick's Day brought by the deal of cheap green beer that was affordable by almost any wallet. They didn't get smashed or even full-out drunk, certainly nothing worthy of a hangover. However, they went out to a pub and got the St. Patty's Special. Mashed potatoes, thin slices of beef with gravy, carrots, peas, and green beer with one free refill. They each drank their beer, but stuck to water after that. They stayed at the pub for as long as they could reasonably stay, staring into each other's eyes from across the table.

 

Easter came about. They helped out with an egg hunt in a nearby park and, later on, held their own. Of course, they chose not only the regular chocolate eggs, but they splurged on some filled eggs. There were many that they hid and found, returning to a bench with a blanket and ate some of them together. They put the rest of them in a basket and went to Benny's place. Benny made dinner, fried rice and vegetables, while Sam put together a cake mix that would bake while they ate their dinner. After cleaning up, the cake was ready and they ate a slice each, also eating the liquor filled chocolates, before sending Sam back home.

 

On July Fourth, they went to a nearby fireworks show. They stayed up as late as the fireworks stayed on. Sam was sometimes spooked from the loud cracking of them, but they were in their spot on some rocks near the water, sitting right next to each other, you could even call it cuddling. There was a single blanket over them, another right next to them in case they were to stay overnight. Once the official fireworks ended, other people started to set off their own ones as Sam laid his head on Benny's thigh and Benny rested his hand on his head, threading strands of Sam's hair through his fingers. Sam fell asleep after all the fireworks ended. Benny put the other blanket over them and shifted carefully, mindfully trying to make sure that Sam stayed asleep, and curled up next to him. He yearned to kiss Sam, but didn't want to do anything without permission.

 

The next morning from that, Sam woke up with the rising sun. By this time, Benny had shifted so that his head was on Sam's chest. Sam bundled up one of the blankets and put it under his head, shifting out from under Benny and stretching in the morning sun. He watched Benny's peaceful face as he slept, turning over just a little to shield himself from the sun. When Benny was awake, Sam held out his hand and they held hands, bumping into each other with each step as they walked so close together, as they went back to where they put their stuff for the night, grabbing their wallets and putting the blankets down as they went out to get ingredients for breakfast from a fresh fruit stand.

 

For some reason, they'd heard about the Splash Symphony playing in Victoria in the Inner Harbour next to the Parliament building for BC day. There were thousands of people who came in to see it, and they went as well. They set up a blanket under one of the big trees and stuck around the area for the whole day, one getting food while the other held their place, until evening came and the Splash Symphony was starting. They were cuddled together while they listened to the beautiful noises coming from the barge. Once it was over, they waited until most of the crowd had left before starting to walk back to their hotel. They got ready for bed and climbed in, gave each other a shy peck on the forehead and snuggled together to sleep.

 

They flew back to the United States, sleeping through it, leaning on each other the entire way.

 

On Halloween, they end up going to a party, but they wouldn't even think of their first kiss being there. They're mostly just attending to be polite, although Benny bought a pair of vampire fangs and a black cape and Sam put on some reindeer antlers from a Christmas box that he found, rifling through potential costume hideaways. Either way, they end up leaving early, just as everyone else is getting smashed, and they go buy a Halloween cake from a twenty-four hour store, getting a discount on it as Halloween has technically passed. They go to bed, and in the morning, they feed each other bites of the cake after an onion and cucumber omelette. They nuzzle noses before rushing off their separate ways, but they still don't really kiss each other.

 

It was just a regular old day, November 29th, when they shared their first kiss.

 

It was cold, so they were bundled up with coats and scarves. They went to a bakery to buy some things for their breakfast and, with that in a bag, Sam went to get a couple cups of coffee as Benny snuck off to get a couple bottles of juice. They met up at a picnic table by the ocean and ate in companionable silence, only occasionally breaking it in order to ask the other a question. Their gloved hands were pressed together after they cleaned up and moved down to the beach and sat on a piece of driftwood.

Sam moved his hands to Benny's face and moved so that they were facing towards each other.

 

“Is this okay?” Sam's voice was quiet and embarrassed.

“More than,” Benny's reply came.

 

They bumped their lips together, noses squished, and nuzzle their cheeks together afterwards. It certainly wasn't the best kiss in the world, but to them it was everything. It held the passion, love, and adoration that each held for the other and caring touches were surrounding the brief meeting of lips. It was soft and caring, a lovely caress. Their heads tilt a little, each in the opposite direction, and their lips meet again, chastely, as they try again, and start to gently mouth at each other after little butterfly kisses.

 

They stopped kissing after a while, drinking some of their juice while clasping their free hands together. They did eventually start kissing again, but they stopped when the cold air was chapping their lips and hands. Walking close together, they held hands as they made their way back to the nearest home of theirs, departing with a farewell kiss.

 

When Sam and Benny eventually get a place for themselves, when they're officially moving in and are crossing the threshold, Sam yanks Benny up by his thighs and pushes him against the wall after toeing the door closed. Benny's hands find their way to Sam's hair and they make out like that for a while. Until Sam's arms are past aching, and Benny's legs aren't capable of being wrapped so tightly around Sam's waist anymore. They move into their bedroom and lie down, slowly moving their lips against the other, softly caressing their bodies, in no rush to do anything other than to share these kisses with each other.

 

Each kiss they have after their official first, and they do share a lot of kisses after that, is just as if it were the first one. Each kiss they share is something precious... a treasure shared between lovers.

 


	2. The Little Something Extra :)

And each year on November 29th, Sam and Benny go back to the beach they first kissed on with a bag of food from a bakery, some coffee, and some juice, and they spend time there. Some years they can spend an entire day there, but other years they leave after only a short amount of time. Neither care as long as they make sure to kiss before they leave the beach.

What they're doing isn't trying to recreate their first kiss, oh no, that wouldn't do, but to relive the feelings. The cold wind running past their faces, the rich food, the warmth of each others hands... 

Each kiss they share is always special, regardless of it's number or intention.

But they like to go back to see where all their kisses started.

And add another to the tally nobody keeps count of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
